


A Change Of Pace can be good for you

by kitkat0723



Series: Changing Pace [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie Uses power tools, Fall time, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, established Buddie, fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: The move wasn't supposed to be permanent but now neither are so sure they want to go back to the hustle and bustle of a busy city... Autumn rolls around and Buck and Eddie find fun in the small things
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Changing Pace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956955
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	A Change Of Pace can be good for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> So I reblogged a prompt set Dee sent me and Alicia picked Leaf raking/Piles and I had this idea stuck in my head. finally got a minute to sit and write it! Hope you love it.

It was a temporary move... At least that’s what they told themselves when they’d rented the u-haul, packed up the house, put Christopher in the backseat, and drove across the country. It had been six months already and the house was still in the “remodel” stage. Mainly because Buck and Eddie couldn’t decide on the second-floor bathroom tile. There had been a lot of arguments over subway tile vs. Plain tile vs. terracotta. The point was they’d been in Pennsylvania for six months fixing up his parents' old place. They didn’t know if they’d go back to California, and Buck didn’t know if he actually wanted to. Buck knew why Maddie had willingly signed over her half of their parent's home to Eddie. She wanted nothing to do with Back East. Which is why they had the idea of fixing the place up themselves to save a little money, and then selling it and going back home. Three months tops they figured but now, It was coming into October, and of course, that meant Extra lawn maintenance. 

The leaves were starting to fall and pile up. They couldn’t have them all over the place, especially with all the building materials they were going to need to fix up the basement. It needed to go somewhere. Buck watched from the kitchen window, a new bay one they’d installed two months ago, as Eddie pulled up into the driveway, truck loaded with more wood and tiles. His husband exited the pickup, long legs clad in dark washed jeans with his favorite red and black flannel on, rolled up to the elbows. Eddie dropped the tailgate and leaned into the bed of the truck, grabbing one of the 8x10s and pulling it towards him. Buck’s mouth watered as he watched the way Eddie’s muscles flexed under his flannel. When Eddie kicked at some of the leaves that were piled up, Buck sighed. They really had to rake up the yard.    
Buck stopped ogling his husband and grabbed his sweatshirt from where it was laying on the counter and slipped it over his head, then left the house to help Eddie. “Want me to get the other end?”    
Eddie nodded, swinging the board around. “It needs to go by the shed. I have to cut it to size.”    
“While you do that, I’ll start on the leaves. Is Christopher okay at Frankie’s?”    
Eddie grunted as the board checked him in the shoulder as Buck grabbed the other end. “Yeah, they’re getting along great. Next time though, you’re dropping him off or Frankie and Benny can come here. Margaret hit on me again.”    
Buck laughed as his husband glared at him as they made their way to the shed. “It’s not my fault you’re so hot all the moms love the way you look Eds.”    
“She knows, set it down here.” He said and moved the board off his shoulder to drop it onto the grass next to the shed. “She knows we’re married, happily married.”    
Buck nodded and reached out a hand for Eddie as they made their way back to the truck for the other wood. “I can tell her to stop, or you can at any time.”    
Eddie pushed a hand through his hair he was letting grow out again. “I don’t think she does it on purpose, but maybe I will talk to her. Anyway, the second board is small, you start on all the leaves.” One boot-clad foot sent the orange and red foliage on the ground flying through the air.    
“Alright. I’m working tomorrow night, you and Chris should come in for dinner when I take my break.”    
Eddie brushed Buck out of the way and hopped up into the truck, then looked down at Buck. “We will. I have that job interview Tuesday.”    
“You’ll kill it,” Buck told him and waited until he was out of the bed of the truck to pull him in for a kiss. They smiled at each other before each going their separate ways.    
  
The sound of the saw cutting through lumber mingled with the sound of a riding lawn mower, or leaf blower. The few errant ones that wouldn’t come up no matter what, forced Buck to grab the rake.    
He leaned on it as he looked at the pile he’d created. It wasn’t that big, but big enough. He was kind of sad Christopher was with some new friends, or else he’d have told Chris to take a flop into them. It was one of Buck’s favorite things to do as a kid in the fall. The smile on his face grew as he got an idea and started to use the rake to form the leaves into a bigger pile. When he was done, he laughed to himself and dusted off his hands, then headed for the shed.    
Eddie’s head was tilted to the side, eyes more pronounced behind the safety glasses he wore while using the table saw. Under the noise of wood and steel, Buck heard the faint sounds of Brantley Gilbert. He waited for Eddie to get done feeding the wood through the saw before he tapped on the door to the shed, hoping Eddie would hear it. Eddie looked up and reached over to turn the saw off and pulled out his earplugs. “I didn’t spend all day out here again, did I?”    
Buck laughed, slipping his hands into the kangaroo pocket, shaking his head. “No. You’re fine. I want to show you something though. The baseboards can wait. Come on.” He held out his hand as Eddie slipped his glasses and earplugs off.    
“Did you break the lawnmower, again?” Eddie teased as they walked through the yard.    
Buck scoffed. “You broke it the last time, Edmundo. Nice try.”    
Eddie pulled away from Buck and tossed up his hands. “It wouldn’t start! I’ve never worked a riding mower! How was I supposed to know I was supposed to make sure the starter was connected.” He glared at Buck, which caused Buck to laugh.    
He reached out and pulled Eddie to him. “I love you.”    
Eddie smiled as their lips met in a sweet kiss. “I love you too.”    
They broke apart as they got to where Buck had made the leaf pile. A few had blown away, but it didn’t matter.    
His husband turned to him, a puzzled look crossing his face. “Why are we standing next to a leaf pile? And why did you make one?”    
“Because it’s fun. Come on, you’ve never jumped in one?”    
Eddie’s smile was rueful as he shook his head at Buck. “Babe, I grew up in Texas, went to Afghanistan, twice, and then moved to California where was there time for leaf piles.”    
Buck hummed, knowing it was true, but he figured there were leaves somewhere in there. Instead, he shrugged. “Well, now we have plenty,” he extended his arms to encompass the acre and a half of back yard.    
Eddie nodded. “We do, that still doesn’t explain why you made one.”    
“To jump in one Eds, come on, live a little.”    
“I’m not jumping into a leaf pile, Buck.” Eddie stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his boots.    
Buck pouted and looked at his husband. “Come on, babe. Please.”    
“No.”    
“But babe it’s fun.”    
“No, we have to get the basement done.”    
“We can take five minutes. Humor me.”    
“Evan, no.”    
“Fine!” Buck tossed his hands up and turned to walk away, but then turned back and rushed Eddie, tackling him into the pile, sending the leaves flying over their heads and around them in mini-tornadoes of color.    
“Buck!” Eddie shook his head while he laughed.    
“I win!” Buck shouted as he moved to lay next to Eddie.    
“Uh-huh. You’re also raking these all up again,” Eddie reminded him.    
Buck sat back up, leaning on Eddie’s chest, looking down at the older man and the bright red leaves that were now sticking through his hair. He smiled. “Of course. Hey, wanna know what else is great about this?”    
Eddie ran his hand over Buck’s side, content to lay in the lawn with his husband for a second because there was time now. They weren’t rushing into burning buildings or waiting for a siren to sound. They could take time to breathe. “Hmm?” Eddie said absently, catching a smirk on his husband's face before he closed his eyes to soak in the moment.    
“Leaf piles are also great for making out with hot guys that turn your insides to goo, even after being together for five years.”    
Eddie opened his eyes, smirking. “Goo?”    
“It’s really kind of disgusting how many times my insides have been reduced to it. I think we should call someone, no?” Buck leaned in just a little closer.    
“They’ll tell you it’s just reflux,” Eddie murmured and closed the distance between him and Buck, pulling him in closer.    
The pair made out in the leaves and Eddie was sure he’d never spent another fall day like it. When they broke about Buck pretended to swoon. “I think I’m feeling faint.” He flopped down next to Eddie making him laugh.    
It was Eddie’s turn to lean on Buck, and he grinned at the younger man. “Should we try mouth to mouth?”    
Buck nodded. “We should!”    
They both laughed into the kiss, content to make out in the yard of the home they both owned, away from the stress and hustle and bustle. If you asked Buck, a temporary move or not, it was the second-best thing to happen to them. The first being Eddie joining the 118. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
